Brothers
by xxLadyLalaxx
Summary: Blaine gets a birthday visit from his little brother. Based off CP Coulter's Dalton


**AN: Just some brotherly Anderson love. Still, it's just as nice :) This takes place before Kurt's transfer, and after Blaine's transfer. Basically the first time the Windsors met Shane.**

**Disclaimer:**

**"Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**"Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

* * *

><p>Rain poured down in sheets on Windsor House, slowly waking up Blaine Anderson. He blinked and looked around the room. Unfinished essays were sprawled on his desk and the floor, along with opened textbooks. David was snoring in his bed across the room. The clock read <strong>6:16am, Saturday, April 7 2009<strong>. He groaned and threw a pillow over his head.

It was his 16th birthday. _Sweet Sixteen_, he thought bitterly. He was honestly surprised that he hadn't received a call from Shane, who always made it his duty to call Blaine on his birthday at precisely midnight. _Thank goodness_.

He drifted off to sleep for another few hours.

* * *

><p>Across campus, Shane Anderson had just fallen over the campus wall. He ninja-rolled, barely saving the vanilla crème cake in the box he held. He blinked a few times, regaining his senses. Then he peered around. Blaine lived in…Windsor House? Where was that?<p>

Slowly, he walked across the lawn, soaking wet. To his upper right, he could see a huge clock tower, with building stretched on either side. He shivered and pulled his jacket closer, only to realize what a stupid move that was. It was wet too. He took shelter under the awning that was attached the building nearest him, on his left. He pulled the map of Dalton that he had printed off the internet and observed it. According to it, he was standing beside the Charles Carlington Sports Centre. Windsor House was on the right of the sporting fields behind the centre. So he set off.

After about ten minutes, he stood sodden outside the doors to Windsor. Cradling the cake box in his right arm, he raised his left arm to knock.

After a minute, a pair of identical twins threw open the door. They had blonde hair and icy blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. Shane put a brave face on.

"Why hello there." One of the said eerily.

"You look rather lost." The other added.

Shane shook his head. "Nope. Not lost. Unless this isn't Windsor House by some chance."

The twins grinned and stepped aside. "Well, you've come to the right place. Welcome to Warblerland!"

Shane stepped into the entrance hall and looked around. It looked like a place from the seventeenth century or something. Fancy wood paneling and shiny floors. A grand staircase swooped up to the balcony above. _Not bad_, he thought.

The twins led him over to a couch and took his coat. "Geez, you must be freezing!" One said as he went to hang up his coat. The other took the cake box and peered inside. He looked surprised.

Written on the cake in somewhat haphazard but decipherable icing was _Happy Birthday Blaine!_

They observed the boy sitting curiously on the couch. He did bare a resemblance to their White Rabbit: the same black curls, the same skin tone, the same smile. This boy's curls were wild and loose though; he was tall and skinny, and his eyes were a strange combination of green and gray.

Ethan pulled out a cell phone and sent a mass text to Windsor House: **Meet in the Rabbit's room in 3 minutes – don't wake him up!**

* * *

><p>Blaine had been sleeping peacefully when the door flew open. "Wake up White Rabbit!" the twins chorused, jumping on his bed. Blaine groaned when he felt the impact. "Happy Birthday!"<p>

Blaine shot up, still wiping sleep from his eyes. "H-how'd you guys know it was my birthday?" He looked around. David, Wes, Dwight, Charlie, Drew, and Saturo were standing around in their pajamas. He vaguely wondered where Reed was, and remembered that he had gone to New York to help his mom for the weekend. The twins grinned.

"Well, a certain someone –" Ethan began.

"- came all the way from Colorado to see you!" Evan finished.

Blaine's face took on an expression of alarm. "Oh no…don't tell me…"

Shane burst into the room and pounced on the bed, just as the twins moved. "Happy Birthday big brother!" He yelled happily, glomphing Blaine in a hug.

Blaine sighed. "I should've known something was up when you didn't call this morning." But he good-naturedly returned the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Psst! I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for Rane! Give me an idea please!<strong>

**Love Lala, xoxo**


End file.
